date, love, and diamonds
by nanas manis
Summary: bersamamu membuat diriku lebih berwarna. namun mengapa kamu perlahan berubah? for kurotsukki day, (1/11)


"Ini lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rihanna, judulnya _Diamonds._ " Ujar Tsukishima datar sambil membetulkan duduknya serta _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinga. Ia tidak menggunakan _headphone_ karena rusak, alhasil Kuroo memberinya _earphone_ sebagai pengganti alat mendengar lagu sementara. "Bagus kan? Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali dengar. Suaranya itu lho, bikin ketagihan."

Kuroo mengamati layar ponsel Kei, banyak lagu-lagu barat di _playlist_ -nya. "Sejak kapan Tsukki senang dengar lagu _western?_ " Tanyanya dengan alis tertaut.

* * *

 **Maafkan untuk cerita receh ini :")**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

"Hmm," cowok berkacamata itu menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, nampak berpikir. "Sejak aku ketemu lagu berjudul _One Call Away_ dari Charlie Puth, mungkin. Kuroo- _san,_ mau aku kirim lagunya? Bagus lho." Jari Kei hampir saja menekan ikon bertuliskan _bluetooth,_ jika saja Tetsurou tidak menolaknya lalu berkata akan men- _download_ -nya sendiri.

"Oke, kalau mau dikirimkan bilang aja."

Jarang-jarang Kei bisa terbuka pada Tetsurou; kecuali ketika ia dalam 1) _mood_ baik, 2) pacarnya yang memiliki rambut tidak biasa mengajaknya pergi keluar untuk kencan, atau 3) karena dia ingin membicarakan soal lagu yang baru saja menjadi kesukaannya. Beruntungnya semua kategori di atas telah terpenuhi. Jadi Kuroo tidak perlu repot-repot bertingkah konyol agar Tsukki mau ngomong, walau penuh sakrasme atau sindiran yang menusuk jiwa.

Saat ini, mereka berada di sebuah _Café_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen tempat mereka tinggal bersama selama kuliah. Di hadapan Tsukki terdapat sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ yang masih utuh dan baru diberikan oleh pelayan _Café_ tadi. Dia masih terlena dengan lagu yang terus berputar berulang-ulang, sampai lupa dengan kue kesukaannya tersebut.

Kuroo menghela napas, "Kau takkan memakannya?"

 _Kareshi_ -nya hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memejamkan mata.

Lama-lama dia jadi jengkel juga, Tetsurou melepaskan _earphone_ -nya lalu mengambil satu potong kue. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya. Tsukishima membuka mulut dan menerima suapan demi suapan dari _middle blocker_ klub bola voli Nekoma. Ia memakan penuh nikmat. Campuran rasa manis dari adonan kue serta selai juga potongan buah _strawberry,_ seakan melumer di lidah. Apalagi ditemani oleh alunan lagu, rasanya kencan kali ini makin spesial. "Pasti bahagia sekali," gumam Kuroo seraya tersenyum lembut. Melihat Kei tenang di depannya seperti memberikan kesan damai.

Tapi tetap saja, _mode_ Tsukki tanpa sifat garam cuma bertahan sebentar—

Tsukishima membuka mata, "Oiya, Kuroo- _san_ mesan apa sih? Kok kayaknya lama banget baru datang." Seringai kecil muncul, "Atau jangan-jangan enggak punya uang? Sini, aku belikan." Suaranya pura-pura prihatin sambil mengambil buku _menu._

—Nah kan.

Namun sebagai pacar yang baik, Tetsurou tak boleh ngambek atau bahkan marah. Ia balas pakai senyuman walau hatinya tertohok. "Kei- _chan,_ aku sudah pesan makanan, kok. Memang lama, karena aku pesan _ice cream_ _vanilla_ dan _choco_ berukuran jumbo untuk kita berdua. _Topping_ -nya banyak juga bermacam-macam: ada _choco chips,_ meses cokelat, buah _strawberry_ , dan seterusnya."

"Kuroo- _san_ cara bicaranya seperti _sales_ yang menawarkan _ice cream._ " Ucap Tsukishima asal seraya menoleh ke samping kiri, tepatnya di mana terdapat seorang pelayan perempuan. Ia membawa nampan berisi satu gelas besar _ice cream_ lengkap dengan dua sendok kecil untuk menikmati. " _Arigatou,_ " katanya pelan kepada pelayan setelah memindahkan es krim itu dari nampan ke meja.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawab si pelayan kemudian berlalu menuju ruang khusus pegawai _Café._

Setelah mengambil _ice cream_ , Tetsurou langsung berinisiatif menyuapkan buah _strawberry_ pada Kei layaknya makan kue sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini, laki-laki yang berhasil mem- _block spike_ Ushijima menolak dan malah melempar tatapan sinis yang menyiratkan; aku-bukan-anak-kecil-lagi ke arah laki-laki di depannya. Kuroo balas menatap penuh arti; aku-hanya-ingin-memanjakan-pacarku. Mereka terus bertatapan, kalau dua cowok tersebut berada di film atau animasi, pasti sutradara meminta adanya kilatan listrik di antara mata mereka. Begitu seterusnya, hingga orang-orang lain di _Café_ mulai memperhatikan. _Ini orang ngapain, sih? Es krimnya mulai meleleh tuh,_ mungkin itu isi pikiran orang yang melihat.

Kei menghela napas lelah, "Kuroo- _san,_ bisa hentikan ini?" Nadanya terdengar tidak suka. Sebetulnya bukan akibat tatapan mata hitam Tetsurou, ia malah suka jika ditatap sedalam itu. Tapi dia jengah dilihatin orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Lagipula, emang enggak ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada ngurusin kelakuan orang?

"Aku enggak bakal berhenti, sampai Tsukki mau kusuapin!"

Sialnya kapten Nekoma ini keras kepala padanya. Akhirnya dia pasrah, menuruti permintaan Kuroo. Laki-laki yang menjadi teman masa kecil Kenma tersebut terus-terusan tersenyum. Dirinya bahkan tak makan es krimnya— ralat, cuma satu-dua sendok. Pun sedikit saja.

"Kei- _chan_ ... enak tidak?" Katanya dengan suara manja disela-sela menyuapi.

Tsukishima memalingkan wajah. Dia sadar, mukanya muncul sedikit rona merah. "—Ya."

"Woah, Tsukki nge- _blush!_ "

" _Urusai._ "

* * *

Bukan Tsukishima namanya, kalau ia tidak makan berlebihan. Tapi dia merasa tak menjadi diri sendiri karena di _Café_ tadi banyak makan. Ini semua akibat Kuroo- _san_ yang memaksanya menghabiskan _ice cream_ jumbo tersebut dengan dalih membesarkan tubuh Kei, (terkadang Tetsurou membandingkan tangannya dengan tangan Tsukishima dan selalu menyindir kalau laki-laki berambut pirang itu kurus). Hasilnya Tsukki tidak merasa baik, karena es krim itu membuat perutnya dingin sedikit keram. Namun sebagai cowok rada _tsundere,_ ia berusaha menutupinya dari Kuroo serta berusaha bersikap seperti biasa— sifat yang penuh garam, maksudnya.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana lagi?" Tanya Tsukishima ketika mereka sudah keluar dari _Café._

Ada jeda sejenak, kemudian Kuroo menoleh, "Jalan-jalan. Kamu mau enggak, lihat-lihat etalase toko?"

"Seharusnya sudah kuduga jika Kuroo- _san_ enggak ada uang," ia terkekeh seraya menampilkan senyum meremehkan. "Masa cuman lihat-lihat."

Urat-urat pelipis Tetsurou berkedut, giginya bergemeletuk. Sadar sebentar lagi marah, lantas ia menarik napas panjang guna meredakan kesal. "Kei- _chan,_ aku tahu kamu suka bikin orang naik darah. Tapi tolong, ini hari bahagia lho. Setelah rutinitas kita yang padat masa dibuat tidak menyenangkan? Ooh, atau jangan-jangan Kei lagi Pra Mens— aakh ...!" Sebuah benda berbentuk bola mengenai tepat di belakang kepalanya, rasa amarahnya gagal direda dan malah menjadi-jadi. Sementara Tsukishima, menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang tambah keram karena geli.

—Memang yah, orang marah pada dasarnya enggak bisa ditahan oleh keadaan alam. Nanti sakit tekanan darah atau stress, kan berbahaya.

Mereka cepat-cepat melihat ke arah bola datang. Di sana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki kecil ingusan (hidungnya betulan lagi meler), tengah nyengir lebar kepada Kuroo. Sekilas, mirip mantan penyandang julukan Raja Lapangan Yang Tirani— Kageyama Tobio, lewat rambut serta wajah polos tak berdosa. Melihat wajah seram Tetsurou, anak itu spontan minta maaf, "Ma-maaf Om! Enggak sengaja, sumpah!" Dua telapak telapak tangannya disatukan, sembari membungkukkan badan.

Bukannya tenang, dipanggil om-om sama anak itu malah tambah naik pitam. "Om katamu?! Aku masih sembilan belas tahun dan menjalani masa kuliah! Belum menikah apalagi punya anak!" Serunya tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Kuroo- _san,_ terima kenyataan. Dia benar, mukamu memang mirip om-om sebelum waktunya. _Makanya jadi bishie, cowok sexy gitu._ " Kalimat terakhir ia tidak suarakan, hanya dalam hati. Kalau kedengaran, bisa-bisa disangka apa-apa sama anak di depannya ini. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Kiyoshi Tanaka!"

"Oke Tanaka, kamu tidak bersalah. Kuroo- _san_ aja yang enggak berhati-hati." Kei sengaja berkata demikian untuk memancing pacarnya.

"Tsukki! Kamu membela siapa sih?"

"Dia," jawab Kei _flat_ sambil telunjuknya mengarah si anak laki-laki. "Dek, bisa ajak Kakak jalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Pusat perbelanjaannya di mana?"

"Oh, bisa Kak, ayo!" Anak laki-laki yang memiliki tahi lalat mirip Kiyoko memungut bola voli dekat Tetsurou. Kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama Kei meninggalkan si cowok pemilik julukan _scheming captain._

"Tsukki, jangan tinggalkan aku—!"

"Tch. Makanya buruan jalan."

"Iya-iya ...! Jahat amat," sungut Kuroo.

 _Maafkan aku, Kuroo-_ san. _Ini bentuk pembalasan atas memaksaku makan es krim banyak-banyak sampai bikin keram. Tapi sebenarnya aku tetap mencintaimu, kok._

* * *

Berbinar.

Mata Tsukishima berbinar tatkala melihat etalase toko mainan. Enggak kok, dia bukan cowok yang akan membeli boneka Barbie atau semacamnya. Dia cuman melihat-lihat etalase toko mainan khusus anak laki-laki. Sekali lagi, bukan mainan robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan, atau sejenisnya. Melainkan kumpulan figur, boneka busa, bantal, gantungan kunci, serta kawan-kawannya yang berbentuk makhluk jaman purba telah punah— alias dinosaurus.

Ia sempat menganga takjub sepersekian detik sebelum kembali berwajah bosan sebab Kuroo dan Kiyoshi menghampirinya. _Sial. Orang sedang mengapresiasi karya diganggu,_ gerutunya dalam hati. Wajahnya yang kesal sempat menarik perhatian seorang gadis berbaju sekolah di samping kirinya. Cepat-cepat Tsukishima memperlihatkan netra; kenapa?-baru-lihat-cowok-ganteng-beli-mainan-anak-anak-yah? Agar si gadis tak melihatnya lagi.

"Kei- _chan_ sudah nemu barang yang dimau?" Tetsurou bertanya seraya menunjuk pada Tanaka yang sedang sibuk memainkan mainannya. "Aku membelikan dia mainan pesawat lengkap dengan boneka Barbie berprofesi sebagai pramugari. Katanya sih, biar lengkap. Walaupun aku merasa ada yang salah."

"Om Kuroo baik sekali! Terima kasih."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggunakan embel-embel Om, Paman, atau lebih parah Bapak di depan namaku! Aku belum menikah, masih punya kekasih!" Rengeknya. "Tapi ... yah, aku memang baik. Hati nuraniku selalu berpendar."

Tsukishima senyum tipis, "Oh, baik sekali kau membelikan dia. Aku enggak?"

"Tapi Tsukki kan, punya uang sendiri? Sekarat nih."

"Pelit."

"Baiklah."

Bersama rasa tak ikhlas sepahit kasih sayang ibu tiri, bercampur rasa ikhlas setulus kasih sayang seorang ibu kandung pada setiap pengambilan uang di dompet; Kuroo terpaksa khilaf membelikan beberapa mainan kepada Kei. Cowok pirang teman masa kecil Yamaguchi ini enggan dikatain matre, karena ia hanya ingin Tetsurou membayar uangnya yang telah menjadi biaya tumpuan hidup selama menjadi anak kos semi melarat (walaupun pacaran, bukan berarti uangnya dimonopoli). Bayangkan: makan dia bayarin, hampir biaya sewa kos Kei yang bayarin, listrik serta air juga, dan masih banyak lagi pengeluarannya yang bikin jidat Ibu Tsukki berkerut akibat tiap akhir bulan— kadang-kadang tiap akhir minggu, minta tambahan uang pesangon dalam menjalani kehidupan merantau nun jauh dari tempat tinggal.

Sehabis membayar mainan Tsukishima yang terdiri: 1) boneka, 2) bantal, 3) gantungan kunci, 4) figur, dan satu yang berbeda dari bentuk dinosaurus— boneka kucing garong warna hitam dengan rambut di kepala mirip sama Kuroo, mereka memilih pergi ke taman bermain. Yang jadi target kemiripan si boneka kucing sendiri tidak terima, lalu asyik menggerutu sepanjang jalan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tampan ketimbang boneka yang tengah ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Kei. Ada perasaan cemburu bareng sepet ketika melihatnya. Kayak dunia indahnya diambil begitu saja. Melihat tingkah Tetsurou rada nganu, Kiyoshi beranggapan kalau mereka ada hubungan lebih tetapi belum dipastikan. Tapi peduli amat, dibelikan mainan sudah bikin diam mulutnya.

Dalam perjalanan memakai bus, Kuroo sekilas mendapati toko perhiasan dengan berlian-berlian cantik bercahaya akibat pancaran sinar matahari. Hatinya membuncah, sampai di depan gerbang taman bermain ia tak henti-hentinya mengingat isi etalase, rak-rak, lemari, di toko tersebut. Berkilauan. Menggoda para pria yang memiliki pasangan atau orang terkasih membelinya dan menjadikan sebagai hadiah termanis.

Begitulah, hari Minggu mereka dihabiskan dengan kebahagiaan. Kau bisa bayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di taman bermain. Berfoto di _photo booth_ , makan gulali bersama, naik kincir sambil sesekali berbagi ciuman kecil (tentunya saat Tanaka tidak melihat mereka), hingga sorenya makan malam bersama. Ketika hendak pulang, Tsukishima menelpon Ibu Kiyoshi agar dijemput pulang. Ibunya tersenyum manis, berterimakasih atas kebaikan Kuroo membawa main anaknya. Terbesit di pikiran Kei untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki namun ia tepis kala Tetsurou mengajaknya pulang.

"Kau tahu, aku bahagia."

"Ya, Kuroo- _san,_ aku juga bahagia."

—Matahari terbenam menjadi saksi pelukan manis mereka.

* * *

 **Masih ada lanjutannya, kok. Karena kalau fic-nya manis dari atas sampai bawah eneg juga kulihat. Kudu ada konflik dan aku bakal menuliskannya secepat mungkin.**

 **Hadiah terima kasih untuk seseorang atas _anniv_ -nya. _Pair_ kesukaan kamu tuh, mas. Langgeng yak.  
**

 **KurooTsukki day, KEMARIN (1/11)**

 **^ Terlambat.**


End file.
